doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nobita Nobi
Nobita Nobi (野比 のび太 Nobi Nobita) is the protagonist of the Doraemon series. His birthday is on 7th August (Leo). Nobita is voiced by Yoshiko Saka in the 1973 series, Noriko Ohara from 1979-2005, and Megumi Ohara from 2006 onward. In the last chapter of the manga, it is seen that Nobita is the one who invents Doraemon (who is a 22nd century cat-shaped robot). Appearance Nobita is a short boy with fair skin. He usually wears a yellow shirt and blue shorts. He has a black hair. Personality Nobita does not do well at school. He regularly arrives late and rarely hands in his homework on time. His teacher usually punishes him for this with after school detentions or making him stand by the classroom door for long periods of time. He usually gets 0% on his exams, much to his mother's disappointment. He later tries to hide them, which has proven unsuccessful. He also doesn't like to study, which only further hinders his performance in school. Nobita is a lazy person. He normally wakes up late for school and often dozes off in class. He naps almost every day after school, making him unable to sleep at night and wake up late the next morning. This creates an endless cycle of laziness. He is also shown falling asleep in class in some episodes. Nobita is terrible at baseball, and many other sports. He often lets his baseball team down, much to Gian's frustration. Nobita is very dependent on Doraemon. He begs Doraemon for many things such as vengeance on his bullies and something better after listening to Suneo brag about his trips to Hawaii, games, and privileges. As seen throughout the series, there are very few positives to Nobita. He loves to watch Shizuka when she showers, naked and while bathing. He was once taught how to swim and was once provided with an imagination pill to make him think that he was in a swimming pool. However, he imagined a preschool pool at which he accidentally stepped on a child's foot. In one of his dreams, he, as a genius, successfully produced a rocket to Mars in his bedroom. Both events show Nobita's amazing talent at thinking outside the box. Nobita's great creativity leads to new and bizarre ideas of ways to use Doraemon's high tech devices. An example of this is the new sport of free flying with the use of Doraemon's "power of wind" fans (fans that can create a gust of wind with just a gentle swish) and how he used the voice hardener, which is considered useless to Doraemon, for transportation. Nobita isn't someone who can easily score a good mark on his test, but he did. His imagination is the reason why he can write a great narrative, even with so many spelling and grammatical mistakes. Although not good at drawing, he still managed to write a 32 paged comic. He is a very skilled marksman in many ways. He is good at using guns, weaving string figures, and has risked his life to save towns in full-length movies. Relationships Shizuka Minamoto She is Nobita's childhood friend whom he's had a crush on for a really long time. He often uses Doraemon's gadgets to impress or help Shizuka. Shizuka starts off as a friend to him, but eventually develops a secret crush on him (in the Nobita and the Fantastic Three Musketeers, Shizuka dreamed she was Princess Shizuka, married Nobita, who dreamed he was Silver Knight Nobitania). Nobita also has a very bad habit of walking through the Anywhere Door (Doko Demo Door in Japan) and witnessing Shizuka taking a bath. While they very rarely quarrel, by the end of episode they will usually make up. Nobita will eventually marry Shizuka and have a child named Nobisuke. If Doraemon had not interfered, he would have married Gian's sister, Jaiko. In one episode, Shizuka and Nobita went shopping together and Nobita bought a gadget that could create a clone of any person but an aggressive one. He gave it to Shizuka, who created a clone of herself because Nobita was bad at shopping and was easily bored. Shizuka's clone was aggressive and kept pushing Nobita to search clothes for Shizuka, who had kept on bringing babyish clothes for her and when he found a good t-shirt he accidentally gave it to a girl with the same hairstyle as Shizuka but with different clothes. Shizuka's clone saw this and got angry at Nobita for not knowing Shizuka's clothes. Shizuka and her clone abandoned Nobita and continued shopping. Nobita was sitting on a bench in the mall and he saw Shizuka and her clone fighting. Shizuka's clone was grabbing Shizuka's arm and forcing her to buy an inappropriate t-shirt. Nobita saw this and told Shizuka to make her clone disappear with the gadget he gave her to borrow for some time. Shizuka took out the gadget and her clone snatched it but it fell on the ground and Nobita retrieved it. When he looked at Shizuka he noticed that there were two of her. He got confused and started asking them questions about his test and the food that he likes alot. Both Shizukas answered the questions correctly. He then asked if Shizuka liked him and both of them started blushing. One of them was blushing and stammering and said 'I-like' and the other said 'Oh God, Shizuka! Don't tell me that you like a dumb boy like him!' The other Shizuka was blushing and smiling. Nobita found out the clone and made her disappear. This is one of the lots of proofs that Shizuka loves Nobita. And sometimes Nobita is seen hugging with Shizuka and rarely a kiss. Gian (Takeshi Goda) While typically a bully, their relationship is good as sometimes they gang up on Suneo, and (though slightly forceful) Nobita tries to help Gian if possible. Often times he gets beaten up by Gian. Gian beats or insults Nobita often, he even said: "If I don't bully Nobita a day, I can't eat and sleep any more." But during the Truthful Robot episode, both Nobita's robot and Gian's robot would rather be friends than enemies. Gian is usually the first one to support Nobita's decisions in the movies. They are also shown to be very close to each other, in the movie Nobita's South Sea Adventure, when Nobita falls into the sea Gian holds his hand and tells him not to let go also in some other episodes he helps Nobita, as in one episode, Nibita gets sick, and Gian helps him off the ground. Hidetoshi Dekisugi Nobita's one-sided proclaimed eternal rival. He is jealous that Shizuka is friendly to him and that he tends to do better than him at almost everything. They are different in many ways. This jealousy eventually disappears when Nobita grows up and marries Shizuka (proven when Nobita agrees to look after Dekisugi's son, Hideo, when Dekisugi and his wife have to travel to Mars). Dora the Kid When Nobita first met him, he challenged him. If Nobita won, he would join Dorarhino's football team to save Minidora from the Rat Robot Academy. Although that time, he won thanks to Doramed III using Kid's acrophobia to their advantage (the battle stage was extended from the skyscraper and the floor was glass), Nobita's gunmanship skill eventually start rivaling Kid's and they worked together to save Doraemon from Granton. Suneo Honekawa Nobita's arch rival and friend. He is a fox-faced rich kid who loves to flaunt his material wealth with everyone, which makes Nobita very jealous. He is often seen with Gian, being forced to bully Nobita, though deep down he sometimes actually feels sorry for him. He has a habit of inviting Gian and Shizuka to something or someplace, but always leaves Nobita out with a bad reason. Suneo always blames Nobita for every bad deed Gian comes to know about, like drawing Gian on the school board. Ichi Nobita's first (and possibly only) pet dog in the movie Nobita and the Animal Kingdom. Nobita first found the stray puppy when he was looking for Suneo's lost baseball bat that Ichi found. He almost drowned when getting the bat, but Nobita saved him. When Nobita and Doraemon built the animal kingdom in the past (using the time machine), he taught Ichi how to play Hammer and Ball, and promised Ichi to come back and play with him again the next day. The ball string was broken accidentally and Ichi treated it as a memorial and kept waiting for Nobita. Nobita never came back because of the time machine accident. Ichi eventually grows up and become the "No(from Nobita's name)" country's first president. When Ichi became old, he built a time machine of his own. Due to the time hole problem, he ended up changing back into a child, losing his memory and landing 1,000 years after the time he came. He eventually restored his memory at the end of the movie. Traits shared with members of the Doraemons *Nobita has a great marksmanship skill as (or perhap even surpasses) Dora the Kid. *Nobita likes to take a daynap like El Matadora. *Nobita can't swim like Doramed III. *Nobita has multiple love interests like Doranichov. *Nobita is carefree like Dora-rinho. Trivia *In the 1979 anime, Nobita was voiced by Noriko Ohara. She was later replaced by Megumi Ohara in the 2005 series, and the remake of Nobita's Dinosaur onward. *In the manga, when Nobita grew up, he had an eye surgery which didn't happen in the 1979 anime. This is, however, was fixed in the 2005 anime. *Nobita resembles many other cartoon characters, but mostly Kiteretsu from Kiteretsu but in physical talent and appearence resembles Kenichi from Ninja Hattori-kun. *Nobita once used an alias "Nobiko Nobi (野比のび子)". *Nobita sometimes write kanji ta (太) as dog (犬) this become plotpoint in Wannyan Odyssey as Ichi is a dog. *Nobita's eyes are never drawn consistently. Sometimes they look like the number 3, sometimes they're black beaded, and sometimes, like in the case of the recent movies, they're normal eyes. *When he's related to birds, Nobita is always related to the sparrow, representing normality and weakness. *His official Chinese name is "大雄, dà xióng" , literally "big hero". More of his names in Taiwan, China, Hong Kong and other Chinese-speaking countries' editions can be viewed here. * When it comes to animals, Nobita usually is a turtle, representing weakness and his slow moving. * Nobita carries a Take-copter in his pocket when he needs to fly. * His name comes from the word "Nobita (伸び太)" which means "to grow up and to be strong and clear". * Nobita's name in the 2014 English dub of the 2005 anime, Noby, is probably based on is family name in Japanese, Nobi (as well as his given name, Nobita). * In the 2014 English dub of the 2005 anime, Nobita is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch, who also voiced Vash the Stampede from Trigun. *In the Hindi dub, Nobita is voiced by Simran Kaur. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Main Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:The Doraemons Characters Category:Dorabase Characters Category:Nobi Family